disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Madness of King Scar
The Madness of King Scar was a song from the stage show version of The Lion King it was sung primarily by Scar, along with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu and Nala. Lyrics Scarspeaking Zazu, why am I not loved? singing I am that rare and awesome thing I'm every inch a king Yet I feel a twinge of doubt As I go walk about Banzaispeaking Hey, boss! Scarsinging When my name is whispered through the pride Is this talk of love or regicide? Shenzispeaking: Reggie who? Scarsinging Tell me I'm adored Please tell me I'm adored Banzaispeaking Hey, boss! Scar speaking Oh, what is it? Banzai speaking We got a bone to pick with you. Shenzi speaking There's no food, no water-- Banzai speaking Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrées! Scar speaking Oh, you and your petty complaints! You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being. Banzai speaking I had that once... It was worms. Scar speaking No, no, no. It's like an itch: deep... persistent... profound. Banzai speaking That's it-- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker down and scoot. Scar speaking Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! Shenzi & Banzai singing Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh I need a fix of flesh My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in Scar speaking Are you blaming me?! Shenzi & Banzai speaking Oh no, it's the lionesses. singing You are so adored Oh, you are so adored Scar speaking That's more like it! Shenzi & Banzai singing But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe hornbill on the spit... Zazu speaking Oh, how I miss Mufasa! Scar speaking Mufasa?! Mufasa?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name! Zazu speaking Note taken. I shall never mention "Mm-mm-mm" again Scar speaking Even in death, his shadow looms over me... There he is! No! There he is! And there! Zazu speaking Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! Scar speaking I am perfectly fine! singing I'm better than Mufasa was I'm revered! ...I am reviled I'm idolized! ...I am despised I'm keeping calm... I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine Yes I am, no you're not Yes I am, no you're not I tell myself I'm fine No you're not, yes I am No you're not, yes I am No you're not, yes, no, yes, no Who am I talking to...? Zazu speaking Oh, pull yourself together, Sire! Scar speaking Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...? Zazu speaking Yes, Sire? Scar speaking Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub. What did my brother have that I don't have? Zazu speaking Do you want the short list or the long? Scar speaking Whatever! Zazu speaking Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen... Scar speaking That's it! I need a queen! Zazu speaking A what? Scar speaking A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have... cubs. Immortality will be mine... Immortality will be mine! Nala speaking Scar. Scar speaking Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown Nala speaking Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to over-hunt! Scar singing She's got those assets feminine Nala speaking You're the king. Control the hyenas. Scar singing I have to make her mine Nala speaking You're destroying the Pridelands. Scar singing Nobility in every gene Nala speaking If we stop now... Don't you see... Scar singing She has to be my queen Nala speaking ...there's still a chance for things to be all right again. Scar singing Come, sweet Nala It's written in the stars Nala speaking Wa-wait... What are you doing? Are you listening to me? Scar singing We'll create a host of little Scars Nala speaking What are you talking about? Scar singing Tell me I'm adored Nala speaking Get away from me...! Scar singing Tell me I'm adored scratches Scar speaking Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine. Nala speaking Never, Scar. Never! Scar singing You belong to me You all belong to me See Also Be Prepared Category:Songs